


Nightmare

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was the yellow-eyed demon really real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request by Tumblr user Fireyhotspot.

“ _It’s a demon, Sam_.” _John said into his phone, one of the first words he had said to his youngest son in a long time._

“ _It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time_.” _John smiled slightly at the lanky creature that was Sam. Sam returned the smile before the two of them approached each other for a tight hug._

“ _The Colt!_ ”

“ _Call me…_ ”

“ _I have a plan, Sam._ ” _John tried explaining to an angry Sam. Dean was in another room, dying. John_ had _to do this._

“ _You’d say ‘It’s okay, Dad’._ ” _John inhaled sharply, doing his best to keep his tears at bay. Dean was alive. Dean was going to live. His first born was going to live. Right now, that was all that mattered._

“ _I’m sorry…_ ” _John sneaked a quick kiss to Dean’s temple, fast enough that the young man may not have even registered it, before whispering a dark secret in his ear._

“ _Okay…_ ” _John uttered in a tone of finality._

John sat up in his chair, gasping for air as he tried to clear his head. He could have sworn… He would have _sworn_ that he was just in a hospital. Sam was hurt, Dean was dying, and he was handing a gun over to a yellow-eyed man. No, demon. Yellow-eyed _demon_. Letting out a groan, John let himself relax back into the chair as he rubbing his hands over his face. He needed to stop watching TV before bed. It was bad enough he was still having dreams of his time in Vietnam. He didn’t need any new nightmares on top of that.

“Aahh!” A loud shriek echoed through the house.

“Mary!” John jumped up from his chair and dashed towards the stairs taking two at a time all the way up. A quick glance in their and Dean’s rooms said that Mary was in Sammy’s room, sending John to the end of the hallway to the open nursery door. Grabbing a hold of the door frame to keep himself from falling over, John skidded to a stop. “Mary?!”

“I’m sorry, John…” Mary whispered as she pressed a hand towel into the palm of her hand. She winced slightly as pain shot through her hand with each minute movement. “I dropped that glass figurine Miss Mosely bought us and accidentally sliced my hand on it.”

“Holy…” John let out a sigh of relief as he crossed the room and gently took Mary’s hand to take a look at it. He slowly pulled the towel away from her hand and frowned at the bloody result of Mary’s accident. “Do not scare me like that again.”

“Sorry.” Mary repeated as an amused smirk sneaked onto her face.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake up Sammy.” John commented, pressing the towel back onto the wound.

“Same here. Could you pick up the big pieces of glass while I go put some gauze on this?”

“Go.” John jerked his head towards the door, stepping aside to let Mary head out. He picked up the small waste basket from the side of the changing table and began placing the largest pieces of glass into it, briefly muttering how ugly the thing was anyway. Using another hand towel to wipe the smallest shards into the basket, John simply threw the towel away instead of letting the glass get mixed in with the laundry.

Glad that most of the glass was cleaned up, John turned to Sammy’s crib and approached to check in on the baby. He grinned when he noticed that Sammy’s eyes were wide open.

“Guess she did wake you up.” John whispered, reaching in to caress the side of Sammy’s face. A spot of red on Sammy’s face caught John’s eye and he wiped it away with his finger, immediately reminded of the nightmare he had downstairs.

“Everything okay?” Mary asked, suddenly appearing behind John. He nodded, using his clean hand to motion towards Sammy.

“You woke him up, anyway. Spot of blood must have flung onto his face when you cut yourself.” John held up his blood-covered finger to show Mary, causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

“Everything else okay, though? You seem a little jumpy still.” Mary set a hand on John’s shoulder in concern.

“It’s fine.” John shook his head. “Just had a really strange dream before you woke me up.”

“What was it?”

“Monsters were real. Demons, vampires, wendigos, the works. They were real and I was hunting them down.” John began.

“So macho.” Mary joked, giving John a grin.

“It gets worse.” John assured her. “This…this yellow-eyed demon killed you. I don’t know why. I just knew I was hunting it down. I had raised the boys to become supernatural hunters like me, but something had happened. I don’t remember what, exactly, but Dean was dying in a hospital, Sam was angry with me, and I handed over this special looking gun over to the yellow-eyed demon. I think I made a deal to save Dean, because the next thing I knew he was perfectly healthy.”

“That…” Mary swallowed hard in surprise. “That’s definitely a unique nightmare. Have you been watching horror movies when I wasn’t looking?”

“No.” John frowned at her.

“Well, it was just a dream. I am safe. Dean and Sammy aren’t going to grow up to be these ‘hunter’ things. You certainly aren’t going to make any so-called deals with a yellow-eyed man. What _we_ are going to do is go to bed and let Sammy fall back asleep.” Mary reached up to caress the back of her uninjured hand down John’s face. “Come on.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It was just a dream.” John repeated. He gave Sammy once last glance, seeing the baby’s eyes steadily growing heavy once again, before tossing an arm over Mary’s shoulders and walked with her out of the room.


End file.
